Diva's plan
by Unicron Risen
Summary: Summery: Diva’s after the last piece of Saya’s human happiness, but when she gets a surprise from him she makes a new plan…That goes a little astray
1. Chapter 1

13sTaLk13: Sorry for the late post of a story but my computer has only just now re-installed my Microsoft word

13sTaLk13: Sorry for the late post of a story but my computer has only just now re-installed my Microsoft word.

Disclaimer: I own neither Blood+ nor YYH

Summery: Diva's after the last piece of Saya's human happiness, but when she gets a surprise from him she makes a new plan…That goes a little astray

Diva's Plan

A pregnant Diva sat in her rose garden, thinking. 'Why does sister still go on? I've already taken away every-…' She paused. 'I overlooked someone. She has another "brother" she cares about. If I take that away she'll feel the pain I felt! The only question is what to do with that boy…his name is Kai. I like the sound of that, Kai.' Diva giggled. 'I'm coming _Kai_, get ready to play.' "James, I'm going out. Go tell Amshel."

Kai, shortly after Riku's death, had started practicing with a hand gun. He'd gotten good at it too. Recently he'd been training with a man named Yusuke, who thought Kai would be better with a different king of weapon. It was called 'Spirit energy'. It was manifested as a weapon and Kai's potential was staggering. At least, that's what Yusuke had said.

At this moment Kai was dodging and returning Yusuke's Spirit Bullets. Kai rolled to his right and, mimicking Yusuke's posture, shot off a Spirit Bullet of his own. The red energy hit Yusuke's Blue Spirit energy. The explosion made a crater.

"That's enough Kai. You're doing a lot better than I did when I first started." Kai got up and shook Yusuke's hand, and headed for the house.

"See you tomorrow Yusuke!" He called over his shoulder, and waved.

Later

Kai felt her before he saw her. Diva was behind him. He spun around and saw her, bulging stomach and all.

"What do you want, Diva?" Kai asked, warily.

"I want sister Saya to suffer. To do that I need to get rid of her family and make my own." Kai readied his Spirit Gun.

"Get out Diva." Diva laughed at him, and suddenly she was right in front of him.

"Why?" Kai stepped back, and felt Diva lean against him. "Because you're not welcome here!" He pushed her away, unaware he'd used Spirit Energy to do so. Diva stumbled back, singed.

"Ow!" She looked at Kai, as if seeing him for the first time. "You actually hurt me…" Kai blinked.

"So what? Get out of my house now." Diva growled a little, but retreated. She needed to do more research.

13sTaLk13- Yes, I know it's short. I have more than enough material ready now, I just don't have time tonight to type it. Don't worry about that!


	2. Chapter 2

131sTaLk3 Yup, new chappy

131sTaLk3 Yup, new chappy.

Diva's Plan

Back at her home she went to her room to watch TV. She'd calm down from her 'I-have-a-new-toy' high before she did any research. She flipped, but kept getting stuck on family shows.

In each one there was a Woman, her child/children, and a man. Diva smiled. _'Almost like my family.' _She got tone where a set of twins, about six, ran from their mother's side to a man. _'Their families all have on thing mine doesn't. A 'dad'.'_

Diva tried to imagine any of her chevaliers as the man, picking up her twins, kissing her, being a 'dad', but couldn't find any of them doing so. Then she thought of Kai. She could see him doing that very easily. She smiled, her mind set. 'Kai, dear, you're not getting away this time.'

When Diva was sure Kai would be asleep she set out. She opened his window and snuck to his bed. She saw him sleeping peacefully. Diva pinned him down, incase he woke up. Quickly she used her fans to biter her chosen husband, opening a wound. She then bit her lip and let her blood enter his wound. She held him down as he changed.

Near the end he started glowing red, then blue. Diva watched, fascinated. This had never happened to her other Chevaliers, she grinned. 'He must be meant for me.' She lied down next to him, and wrapped his arms around herself.

Kai woke up feeling…Off. He opened his eyes and saw Diva in his arms. It was very obvious she wasn't asleep, and that she wasn't going to let him up.

"I thought I told you to-" Diva cut him off.

"Don't speak."

"I'll speak if I want to! Get out of my home!"

Diva almost fell off the bed in shock. She'd never been defied before. 'I'll have to watch out for _that_…' She stood and tried to get Kai to listen to her. "Kai, I have a song I want you to hear." Then she launched into her aria.

Kai felt something new inside him try to break free, and frowned. He shoved it aside, and stood. "Knock it off and get out of my house, Diva." Kai said, aiming his spirit gun at her. Diva stopped singing, suddenly very quiet.

'Why isn't it working?! He should have transformed, or at least listened to me! Why is he still able to resist?' Diva thought, half panicking. Kai kept his gun finger trained on Diva, until she spoke. :Why do you still act the same?" She asked, eyeing Kai with wary interest.

Kai was confused, and also as wary as Diva. "Why should I be acting differently?" Diva frowned, and stepped closer. Kai summoned some spirit energy as a warning.

"Because, _Kai_, I made you a chevalier." Kai blinked, and shook his head.

"No you didn't." Now Diva frowned, before smiling. "Maybe you're right. None of the others glew. You must be special, so I can't call you a 'Knight'." She had an odd look on her face.

Suddenly Diva was singing again, calling her other chevaliers. Kai held his spirit gun ready, watching for the others. Before long he was surrounded. He heard Nathan's puzzled and amused question. "Why is he holding his hand like a gun?"

'_Come closer and I'll show you why Gayman._' Kai thought as Diva stopped singing and looked around. "Karl, you and Solomon need to take Kai here back home. He won't come willingly." Kai struggled as he was gripped on either arm by the two chiropterans, and surprised everyone when he managed to brake free long enough to munch Karl.

Even more surprising was when he said, "Let. Go!" and they did, only to re-grab him again. Diva frowned.

"Hurry, and don't let Kai-kun go"

"Yes Diva." Nathan looked to Diva.

"Is there anything I can do, my Queen?" Diva snapped out of her thoughts, and looked to her remaining three chevaliers. "Nathan, make Kai a better outfit. James, make sure that Kai gets home, and then stays there." They nodded, and left.

13: Yeah, I know it's short, but! I still have more so keep reading and review.


	3. Chapter 3

131sTaLk3: Yes, me again

131sTaLk3: Yes, me again! With another update.

Diva's Plan

"Amshel, I have a few questions for you." She said, thinking of the recent moments with Kai. 'What does all this mean?' she thought, before going with Amshel to figure it out.

Elsewhere

Lewis and David were out, looking in on a lead that Diva's Chevaliers had been seen. They sat in the car, watching for them, when David spotted on coming 'round a corner. "Lewis…" The blonde said, nodding toward Karl. Soon Karl, a red haired man, and Solomon were in sight.

That's when they realized the man was Kai, and he was being dragged off.

"David!"

"I know." David started the car, and drove off to Red Shield headquarters to tell Saya.

Later at Diva's Mansion

Kai struggled against the bonds now holding him in place. Amshel and Diva were in the room, asking questions, and trying to make him comfortable with the idea of being Diva's chevalier.

"When you were human was there anything special about you?"

"…" Kai turned his head away, ignoring the question.

"Kai, don't you want to help? We just want to know why you're special." Diva said.

"…" Kai still didn't answer, now busy with his own thoughts. 'Could my spirit energy be allowing me to resist Diva? Can I reverse this, or escape and find Saya?'

"-frent when I changed him. He glowed red, and then blue." Amshel made a noise of interest.

"We'll need to see if it's something in his DNA." Kai saw a flash of silver, and then the prick of a needle in his arm.

Red Shield

David knocked on Saya's door, urgently, while worrying over Kai's health. Lewis had taken the car over to see Joel, so David was stranded until the man returned.

"David?" Saya asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Saya, I have something you need to hear about. You'll want to sit down." Haji was there soon after hearing David was there.

"We saw two of Diva's Chevaliers dragging Kai somewhere. Our guess is that she's trying to hurt you again." Saya's eyes widened, her fists clenching. Haji was at her side, ready to comfort her. "_**Diva**_." Saya's eyes glowed red, and she vanished without a further word.

Diva's Mansion

Kai watched warily as Nathan showed him the outfit Diva had the blonde man make for him. The interrogation/conversion was over for now, and Kai still couldn't leave the room, his bonds were chafing his skin, and he was stuck listening to the idiot babble about fashion.

Diva watched Julie run tests on Kai's blood, comparing and analyzing it. Suddenly one of the machines let off a low whistle. The results of the DNA scan were printed. Julie picked up the results, and stumbled back. Diva grabbed the results from her and looked at them, before grinning. She was very pleased with herself and Kai's DNA results.

Yeah, short again. But I still have more. I'm thinking that this will be done in the next chapter or the chapter after that.


	4. Chapter 4

13sTaLk13: okay almost done guys and gals

13sTaLk13: okay almost done guys and gals.

Diva's Plan

Yusuke knocked on Kai's door, before entering. "Kai…?" He walked up to the upper level, and frowned. The signs of a struggle were as obvious as Kuwabara at a smart-guy convention. '_What ever happened here, I'm sure Kai can handle it himself. Just incase, I'd better report this._' Yusuke decided.

Saya and Haji ran to Diva's last know location, the Zoo. Once there they encountered Diva's Chevalier Solomon. "Saya-san. Diva requests your presence." He said, politely. Haji stepped in front of Saya, protectively. However, Saya had him step aside so they could speak.

Later, at Diva's

Saya and Haji, escorted by Solomon, were led to a large room, presumably were meals should be eaten. "_Diva._" Saya hissed between clenched teeth. Diva looked at Saya, eyes still glittering with excitement from the results of Kai's test. "What have you done with Kai?"

"Come see." She said, motioning for Saya to follow. She held up her hand when the Chevaliers made to come. "Just sister Saya." Solomon nodded, and Haji looked to Saya who nodded.

Saya followed Diva down a long corridor with a heavily locked door. Diva made quick work of the locks, and let them into a dark room. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust.

Kai was struggling to get the binds loose. "Kai-kun, you've got a visitor." Kai looked up and saw Saya. "Saya…". Saya stared, wide eyed.

"Diva! What are you _doing_?!" She asked angrily. "Leave Kai alone!" She continued. Diva laughed again.

"Too late for that Sister!" Diva said, now practically glowing.

"_What?!_" Saya exclaimed. Diva walked over to Kai, watching Saya. Diva put her head on Kai's shoulder.

"I've already tried to make him my Chevalier." Saya caught the keyword in that sentence.

"Wh-what do you mean 'tried'?" She asked, looking at Kai's equally confused face.

'This is it Sister Saya.' "I mean, Kai-kun is special." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and grinned at Saya. "He's better than a Chevalier." Saya didn't get it. Nor did Kai for that mater. "Kai-kun's DNA took a turn for the better."

'My DNA? Could my spirit energy really do that?' Kai thought briefly, before he felt Diva's breath on his neck. Diva pressed her face into Kai's neck, and finished.

"He's my King."

Saya froze in shock, as Kai went numb, unable to feel Diva releasing his binds so she could move him. Saya snapped out of it.

"That's impossible Diva!" Kai was inclined to agree. He didn't want to be Diva's 'King'.

Diva giggled, and Kai saw the chevaliers coming into the room. "Kai, time to go!" Kai felt Diva tugging him away, but he refused to move.

"No." He said, making Diva look at him. "I'm not going anywhere until you release Saya and Haji unharmed." Kai finished, looking at the two mentioned. Diva frowned, and tried to pull him away, but was unable too.

"Kai…" He turned to look at Diva, his eyes determined and unwavering.

"Diva…" He mocked, still not moving. Diva pouted, and snapped at the confused chevaliers.

"Well?! You heard your King. Let sister Saya and her chevalier go." Saya and Haji were given a clear path to leave. "There. Happy now?" She snapped at Kai.

"Not even remotely. You wanted to go somewhere?" Diva dragged Kai out of the room, heading to the garden to sing, hoping Kai would get used to her being his Queen faster.

13sTaLk13: Yes, short. This whole story will be done in the NEXT chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last installment of Diva's Plan

This is the last installment of Diva's Plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+

Diva's Plan

Kai politely listened to Diva sing. Like the previous times he felt what he now assumed to be his chiropteran instinct pushing at him. He ignored it, and watched Diva try to get him to respond.

'_Why must he be so STUBBORN_!?' she thought angrily, watching Kai. He just sat there, watching her. She sighed, almost upset. 'I guess we're doing this the long way.' She smiled at Kai, and sat down next to him, no longer singing. She was about to speak when she felt it. It was time for the babies to come.

With Saya

'_What is a chiropteran King anyway?_' She thought, not happy about Kai being turned. Haji was walking behind her, a silent pillar of strength. She was just about ready to ask him the question, when she felt it. The shift of power that was so ingrained into her instinct she couldn't deny it. Diva was having the twins.

Outside the Birthing room

To anyone else six men waiting out side a birthing room for one mother would have seemed over the top. However these were Diva's chevaliers and King and thus not as dramatic…okay, wrong word.

James sat next to Amshel, his normal mask still in place, although worry was evident in his eyes. Nathan was pacing, and he ranted. "I should be in there! My Que- Kai's Queen, needs to have someone there for moral support!" Kai caught the shift in words and sighed. He was going to have to adjust to being called 'King' and having Diva dubbed 'his Queen'. He'd also have to watch over Diva and Riku's children.

Karl watched the door to the Birthing room, waiting for the Princesses to be born. He still mourned over the loss of being able to kill Saya while she was within reach. Yet he would do as his King and Queen bid. He was only a knight after all.

Solomon just waited, silently wishing for Saya's company. He'd me graced with a sweet glimpse of her, before she was gone with the silent man.

All their thoughts were interrupted by Diva coming into the room with to cocoons. She smiled at them, and walked up to Kai, placing a bundle into his arms. Kai looked at it, and felt a sense of belonging. Not because Diva was the mother, but because Riku was the father.

'I'll protect you and your sister from the fate of Saya and Diva, because Riku wouldn't want it to happen again.' He thought, holding the cocoon.

With Lewis and David

After informing Joel of what he'd seen Lewis went back to Red Shield to pick up David. Before they got too far though, they saw Saya and Haji coming their way. David parked the car and ran up to Saya, Lewis on his tail

"Saya, what's happened? Where's Kai? Is he still alive?" Saya looked at them, and contemplated telling them the whole thing. Her decision made, she told them a lie.

"Kai's dead. Diva was trying to hurt me." She said, secretly hoping Kai would be happy with Diva. David covered his face with his hand, Lewis bowed his head slightly.

"I… I see. Saya, we can't image what this must be doing to you." Saya tried to smile, but couldn't muster one up. She looked up as Haji put a hand on her shoulder.

Some how, he made everything seem like it would turn out right.

Several years later, Diva's

James and Nathan chased after Nikala as Ronrie raced passed Karl. They three chevaliers were having a hard time catching the four year old princesses. They twins had been born months after the cocoons were born. Nikala had warm chocolate eyes and black hair, while Ronrie had bright blue eyes and russet hair.

Kai walked into the room with Solomon, trying to get him to confess about liking Saya. When he noticed the girls running around he whistled sharply. The girls skidded to a halt. "Girls, you need to take a bath. Do I need to get Amshel to make the scary face?" The girls shook their head, and walked over to the bathroom, dejected at the loss of their game.

Kai shook his head at them, as their mother came in the room, holding her stomach. Kai turned around and smiled at her. The first year had been awkward at best. It had gotten better once the twins were learning to crawl.

Diva walked up to Kai, rapping her arms around him. "My King." She sighed, nuzzling into his chest. Kai grinned, "So… what did the test read?" Diva looked up smiling.

"Positive." Kai wrapped his arms around her. "Who should tell the twins?" Diva smiled. "AMSHEL!" They yelled in unison.

With Saya

Saya watched the boy she and Haji had adopted run around her father's old restaurant. After a year with no Diva activity Red Shield was deemed unnecessary and shut down, disbanded, and forgotten. Ricolt ran up to Saya, hugging her. "Mama! Daddy said he's going to teach me to play the cello!"

Haji walked up behind his wife of three and a half years, and held her to his chest. "That's wonderful Ricolt, did you thank him?" Haji laughed quietly "Yes he did.".

There was a knock on the door and Ricolt ran to answer it. "MAMA! UNCLE LEWIS IN HERE!" They winced. Their little boy could be loud.

Lewis walked in and sat down, ready to celebrate Ricolt's birthday. They sat around a cake with eight candles, smiling at his enthusiasm.

As for everyone else

David couldn't bare the guilt of loosing Kai to Diva, and went back to the orphanage to take his mind away from Red Shield.

Julia was sworn to secrecy and never mentioned to her husband until many years later that Kai was alive. David and Julia's little boy grew up to be Nikala's chevalier. The proud parents became close with Kai afterwards.

Joel died seven years after the dispersion of Red Shield, due to a heart attack.

Amshel was soon called "Grandpa" by the twins and Little Lilac.

Yusuke saw the whole issue work out and decided it was best Kai work on his spirit gun by himself.

Kai became a father to the girls, while taking a mysterious job offer to get rid of demons.

James was fondly referred to as Uncle Jammy and could be found teaching the girls military drills.

Nathan, with some prompting from Kai, became a world famous designer.

Solomon eventually confessed he was in love with the idea of Saya, and found his affections shifting to another woman named Mao.

Karl was to become a renowned martial artist. He was featured in films like "Phantom of the Cathedral" and "Last Dragon Slayer".

You, dear reader, became all the more bored at reading a story that you'd no idea would be so short.

As to whom I am and where I ended up, well. Isn't it obvious? I am the author, and I came to the end of the story.

_FIN_


End file.
